


STRINGS OF LOVE

by Jaece_Brienne



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Filk, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaece_Brienne/pseuds/Jaece_Brienne
Summary: A series of DAY6 song interpretations woven into one story...





	1. First String

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. All Jaece POVs reflect the song lyrics.   
> 2\. All Brienne POVs are her reply to the song lyrics (which are assumed as thoughts of Jaece).  
> 3\. If you can play the song prompt as you read, I encourage you to.  
> 4\. Thanks for giving your time to read this humble work of mine.

*The three Destines decide the presage of humans.. Rheya spins the strings of love, Cloen weaves them in a band and Vele cuts the strings determining the end..*

*The tale of twelve strings between Jaece and Brienne begins here..*

KALEIDOSCOPE

(Scene Interpretation of Colors lyrics translated from Korean sung by DAY6)

BRIENNE'S POV

{I’ve been quietly living  
In a deep tunnel  
that swallowed up the light}

You were alone.. As I have always observed you from the distance. You were so absorbed to your thoughts that you didn't notice me smiling at you.. In the end, I lowered my head and didn't cast another glance..

{On the dark road ahead,  
I can’t see a single step ahead  
I can’t see anything  
I can’t feel anything}

You always kept your distance from the world. Not even taking interest to all the matters around you. Isolation became your companion.. So how could I break down your walls?

{Me in the black and white photo  
My world that has spread black  
I’m so tired, I’m so tired  
Now I’m so sick of it}

It pains me when you look so sullen like that.. As if you've been carrying an indispensable burden upon your shoulders.. Why won't you take a rest?

{The colors of you that I see from time to time  
It raises me up because  
you’re the only one with your own color}

Today, you looked up.. You caught me looking at you.. Those eyes that reflected sorrow. I smiled. But then again, you averted eyes even before I had the chance.. I turned away feeling defeated, once again.. 

{I try holding out my hand  
to catch you  
But you get farther away}

I can't help but feel disappointed.. As the days drag on, I focused myself to things.. Things that would get you out of my mind.. Coz I can't let this madness continue..

{Hold out your hand  
Color me like that red sunset  
So I won’t lose myself  
(Colors, Colors)}

I wanted to be your light.. I want to be the reason for your smile. But the world held me against my will.. Just like the waves in the ocean are just being pushed by the winds.. I can't do anything but succumb to their power..

{I’m running out of breath  
As I run to the deep ocean  
that swallowed up the stars

I wanted to chase you.. That maybe after all this time, when you look back, you'll finally see me.. But what should I do? You were so busy running away that you didn't even noticed, you've ran too far.. From me..

{I see the dry land  
from far away  
But your touch is like the sweet rain  
It colors my heart}

There was that one time, that single moment when you didn't look away when you saw me smile.. My heart jumped and my soul rejoiced. Could this be the start of us? Just then, reality strikes... Just like the rain pouring down hard and then stops..

{The colors of you that I see from time to time  
It raises me up  
(If you could, save me)}

Just like a rainbow after the rain, that brief encounter gave me both joy and grief.. Will I ever have the courage to speak up to you first? All these feelings I kept bottled inside me, will they ever reach you? 

{I try holding out my hand  
to catch you  
But you get farther away}

That moment, I realized, I've been too busy caring for you that I missed caring for myself too.. Those moments that I tried to snatch you from Sorrow's tight grip, I didn't know I'm being a prey to be hunted by Torment...

 

{Hold out your hand  
Color me like that red sunset  
So I won’t lose myself  
(Colors, Colors)}

I wanted for you to be happy. There's nothing wrong with wanting someone to be by your side when nothing seems right anymore.. When everything starts to crumble down, leaving you.. All alone..

{On top of my world that’s filled with scribbles  
(Colors, Colors)}

Love, how could you do this? Why can't I forget him? Time has passed but why am I still like this? I still care for him.. I still... 

Love him.... My heart yearns for him.. 

{With your white hand  
Cover me with your color  
I try holding out my hand  
to catch you  
But you get farther away}

It's been years since I saw you.. You just went away, disappearing without a trace. And I really want to see clearly now.. I held on Hope but it can't calm my restless heart.. I wanted to see you so much.. So much that it hurts..

{Hold out your hand  
Color me like that red sunset  
So I won’t lose myself}

Where are you now? I wanted to forget you but my heart can't start anew.. I'm missing you...

{Hold out your hand  
Hold out your hand  
So I won't lose myself}

What would I give to see you smile.. If only you've let me love you... I'll willingly hold out my hand to you... 

{Colors.... Colors...}

I would want you to behold the world as a beautiful and mesmerizing kaleidoscope..


	2. Second String

SILENT CONFESSION

(From I Just lyrics translated from Japanese sung by Day6)

JAECE' POV  
Could this be the start? I came back after finding myself.. Am I not too late? A love that's neither here nor there.. Please take some time to hear... This confession song of mine...

[Ah, how stupid  
Putting on a face as if there are no such feelings  
The more I think about you  
The more I feel like you’re such a good person]

You think I don't notice? How you linger around and when that face brightens when you look at me.. Am I reading you too much? Or is there really a hint of love, I see on your eyes?

[Oh please, even when there’s nothing, baby  
If I keep drowning in the filter called ‘you’  
It’s overflowing with lights and brings a smile to my face]

Too many times, that long ago... I fought the urge to come up to you.. To let out everything I kept hiding inside me.. In fear that you might reject me.. But you.. Held on.. I was no one before you, but please tell I'm worth it.. Today, I will tell you..

[So I just – baby, I like you  
Just with that, it’s so fine  
Those two thoughts that I’ve been hiding, baby  
No, not yet – I wanna be frank now, yeah]

I like you... No, I think I love you.. In a crowd that doesn't care for me.. You were there.. You may not know it. But I'm constantly looking at you.. After you turn your back away.. I guess I was too cowardly then, to even show my affections.. Now..

[I want to tell you]

Sometimes, I feel so fed up with being a coward.. Why is this so hard? I finally learned how to love.. So why can't I form the words and instead a senseless sigh escapes.. 

[“Had I been caught?” I asked myself  
No… I desperately hid  
The flag that said “I love you”  
So that the straightforward eyes of mine  
Won’t reflect any kind of love]

Everyday became a beguiling struggle.. Should I take courage and speak up to you? I'm really afraid you'll say no.. That you just wanted to be friends.. I hate myself that the mere thought sends a heartache. So I tried to forget this emotion.. 

[Oh please, love, or like?  
No matter which, baby  
It doesn’t matter to me  
I want to protect the smile I fell in love with  
It’s my most precious wish]

I fought and resisted with each passing day, but did you know how much power you hold? I can't break free from your spell, it's as if I'm enchanted... Can I be the reason for your beautiful smile? 

[So I just – baby, I’ve always liked you  
Just with that, my heart  
The thoughts that falter as I gaze at you, baby  
No, not yet – I wanna be frank now, yeah]

I thank fate for today, I bumped with you in the most unexpected moment. You apologized and I just stood there, mesmerized... I can never forget when you asked me, "Can we be friends?"

[I want to tell you]

I bet you don't even know, how my soul jumped for joy.. My heart is satisfied but my mind is restless from all these feelings I'm still harboring inside..

[I wonder why my words won’t take shape  
If I stayed still, I know I’m just part of the crowd  
Somehow, I’m satisfied with this utterly scary position  
Let me tell you everyday]

Now, my world just revolves in a kaleidoscope... With you at the center, I can't imagine anyone who's blessed more.. I'm just your friend, I keep telling myself, be still my heart.. Coz I don't wanna ruin what we have, I wanted for this to last..

[So I just – baby, I like you  
Just with that, it’s so fine  
Those two thoughts that I’ve been hiding, baby  
No, not yet – I wanna be frank now, yeah]

I'm telling you everyday.. I really like you.. But you never heeded the words.. Why should I blame you, when it was me all along... It was me who can't utter the words.. Too scared of how you might take it.. 

[I want to tell you]

No matter how I plan to do it.. It always stays in my mind.. I tremble just imagining if anything goes wrong.. My world would crumble.. Will I take the risk? Or stay in the safe friendzone?

This is all I could give.. To you who had showed me the light, the one who made me forget my sorrow.. This is for you, my silent confession...


	3. Third String

THAT NIGHT YOU WERE MINE

(From I Like You lyrics translated from Korean sung by DAY6)

BRIENNE'S POV

{In life, there aren’t many days  
When things go your way  
There are more days when it didn’t go my way  
Will today be another one of those days?}

This is not a dream right? We're now friends, you and I... I mean, I was really out of my mind when I asked you to be friends. But it was worth the shot cause now I got to see you, and sometimes touch you.. The world has never been this wonderful! With you..

{I am pretty worried  
After I tell you these words  
I’m not sure if we can go back  
To smiling like we are now  
But I have to  
I}

I'm just pure happy I can tell you what's on my mind now.. I've seen how your face lights up and you laughed.. And I kept wondering, am I part of the reason of that smile? I thought I had inched closer to be where your heart truly resides.. Despite the voice in my mind saying I'm just being full of myself.. I'm thinking, just a little.. Somehow, I was the one making you happy..

{Like you  
I tried holding it back  
But I can’t anymore  
Now I can tell you  
I want to love  
You}

Whenever I catch you looking at me too.. Something tugs at my heart, it feels as if something flutters inside.. Tell me, this is natural right? Do you know that there are times when I like staring at your face.. From your eyes, my gaze settles at your lips.. And that's when I would shake my head. So violent in an attempt to erase it from my thoughts.. Coz the mere thought of you is intoxicating my whole being..

{Your eyes are shaking  
It’s shaking up my heart  
After this moment  
I’m not sure if we can go back  
To being natural  
But I have to  
I}

I feel really nervous whenever you're close by.. It's as if touching you makes me feel electric surges within that I can't even fathom. Why are you making me feel this way? If you have anything to tell me.. Can you just please utter the words? I can't stand this situation I'm in.. Where I'm falling for you deeper with each day.. Though the future holds uncertainty, please free me from my misery..

{Like you  
I tried holding it back  
But I can’t anymore  
Now I can tell you  
I want to love}

I wanted to hear the words from you.. So I would know if I should stop.. Those signals I've been reading from you.. Do they mean anything? Are we playing a game here? Coz I've made the first move, I believe it's your turn now.. I'm tired of hoping and wishing I could just read your mind.. It's hard to guess how you really feels for me.. Say, is there a chance for us?

{I’ve thought of you like this  
But if you don’t feel the same  
You just need to tell me  
“I’m sorry” and  
I’ll be fine}

It was that night just after my last class, when you rushed to me and held my hand.. Dragging me to your favorite place.. On the riverside under the tree where we took our first photo together.. You were smiling that boyish smile that captured me.. I looked up the heavens.. The stars are shining.. Is this real? Coz I thought this only happens in the movies..

 

But then you pulled me closely, we locked eyes.. Yours were shining.. Are those tears? Just then you said...

{I Like you  
I tried holding it back  
But I can’t anymore  
Now I can tell you  
I want to love  
You}

You were such a fool.. To think you don't deserve to be loved.. I stared into your eyes.. And whispered, "This heart never really listened to me.. Coz, you've already owned it from long ago.." 

That night, our hearts enjoined into one.. Finally, I'm yours and you were mine..


	4. Fourth String

A BLISSFUL NIGHTMARE

(From the lyrics of I Need Somebody translated from Korean sung by Day6)

JAECE' POV

[Hello there, is anyone there?  
Where is  
Is there anyone to answer me?  
Is anyone there?]

I found myself in that dark tunnel again.. I thought I had finally broken free.. I thought I had escaped.. Was it just an illusion? I ran until I can't run anymore.. I dropped on the cold road, feeling helpless, once more... I was vulnerable and now they're coming for me....

[You’re disappearing, more and more, without a sound  
From me, without any reason  
Was everything a misunderstanding?  
Were we looking at each other in a dream?]

Once again.. Fear creeps in.. Eating my very soul.. I lift my head up and stared ahead.. Only to see you.. Casting me one lingering glance.. Before turning your back.. And walking farther and farther away from me.. I cried out in desperation but you never looked back.. No, don't leave me!

[Why am I alone?  
Among all the people surrounding me  
Why am I alone?  
I’m all alone, I need someone  
I need someone right now]

Everything had gone black.. At the same moment I saw the light, I saw your face too.. It was a dream but it felt so real.. I rushed to the comfort of your embrace.. But why am I feeling cold? Have you lost your warmth? Is this really you??

[Hello, is anyone there?  
Anyone who can accept me?  
Is anyone here?]

Tell me it's gonna be okay.. That I can escape from them.. Make me believe I'm strong.. Are you listening? I need you.. I don't wanna go back there.. It's like hell everyday..

 

[Come to me, without a sound  
Hold me, without a reason]

Was I a fool to believe love can change me? Have I become too drunk in your fleeting affections? If you knew who I really was, will you still be here?

[Why am I alone?  
Among all the people surrounding me  
Why am I alone?  
I’m all alone, I need someone  
I need someone right now]

I'm feeling as if the world keeps an eye on me.. There's something with the way you look at me now.. I felt something has changed.. Do you still love me? I missed the liveliness of your voice.. Where are you? Are we falling apart now?

[As I am keeping my silence  
I’ve let everyone go  
A siren rings in my head  
I really don’t think this is right]

I fought with all my might.. I told myself you were different.. That you'll stay no matter what.. Forgive me for not saying anything.. 

[As I am keeping my silence  
I’ve let everyone go  
Oh now I got to do something]

Is it a crime to keep silent? Of all the horrors I had in my past.. Will you endure them if I told you? Just like she endured every bruise and pain he inflicted.. 

[Why am I alone?  
Among all the people surrounding me  
Why am I alone?  
I’m all alone, I need someone  
I need someone right now]

Or will you be just like him? Who orphaned us with no one to turn to? Did you know why I always kept distant with everyone? Coz I was afraid I would bring pain and hurt just like he did.. After all I came from him and his blood runs in me.. The screams and the sound of forceful beatings.. It rings in my ears..

[I need someone right now]

Please, help me.. They're coming for me.. All those monsters from my past.. I just wanted someone to hold me.. Was it too much? Now, I'm seeing his eyes on yours.. They're lifelessly cold now.. 

I never expected this dream had become a painful reality.. That's when I saw, your love for what it really was.. A blissful nightmare..


	5. Fifth String

YOU LOVED ME, I LEFT YOU

(Scene Interpretation of the song I LOVED YOU by DAY6 lyrics translated from Korean)

BRIENNE'S POV

I know it would be hard.. To turn my back from the one I loved... To finally let go... And embrace pain as there're no choices left... For the last time, hear me out please..

{I resent you  
I hate the times I had with you  
After I lost you  
Everything became meaningless}

It was in the middle of the night when I took a walk as a lurking emptiness surged inside me.. Fate must be playing with me.. Cause I saw you.. Sitting on the swings at the park that held our memories...

{I don’t long for you  
I don’t miss you  
Your love that you gave to me (you)  
I don’t want to remember it}

I perfectly knew this was going to happen.. But I can't do anything.. I saw how your shoulders shook.. Are you crying because of me?

Tears poured and my heart swelled out for you... Seeing that we were both miserable right now... I looked at the night sky as raindrops fell from its face and asked what have I done so wrongly? 

{Really I loved you  
It’s because I loved you so much  
Because I want to forget you but I can’t  
That’s why I want to forget you}

I'm sorry... I can only offer these words.. I know it would not ease your pain nor heal your wounded heart.. You must have thought I was so happy after I left you.. But to tell you the truth, I'm not..

{Really, I loved you  
That’s how much harder it is  
I want to hate you  
But I can’t so I hate you even more}

I wanted to cry your name out.. I hoped that you would look my way.. So I can rush to your side and comfort you... It's taking me a great deal of courage to fight the urge to kiss all your tears away... Again, I'm really sorry I can't...

{I know  
I know that what I’m saying right now  
Is really stupid  
That it doesn’t even make sense  
I know, I know}

Did you know I still see you everyday? I didn't know I'm a bit of a masochist for being able to look at you when I knew I was the reason why you're wasting life like this... I guess we're both stupidly wallowing in the love we had..

{After you left me  
My world had  
Already stopped  
It had already ended  
Oh}

Forgetting me is the best solution.. It may not be easy but I know you can do it.. I'd be a fool if I tell you I'm not hurting by just thinking about it.. But I pray you'll meet someone new.. Someone to replace all the memories we had.. They're bound to disappear anyway.. 

{Really I loved you  
It’s because I loved you so much  
Because I want to forget you but I can’t  
That’s why I want to forget you}

Please, forget about me.. Throw away our memories... Act like I was never a part of your life... It would have been easier for you.. 

{Really, I loved you  
That’s how much harder it is  
I want to hate you  
But I can’t so I hate you even more}

I don't hate you.. I don't even have the right to look at you.. I gave you all the time you need.. Please live a happy life.. I'm not worth your love.. 

{To be honest, no matter how much I try to erase you  
I know I can’t, yeah  
To be honest, I know that to me  
You’re someone who I just can’t forget}

Four months had passed since I wrote this.. By now, you must have heard the news... What happened to us is a clear reason why love is cruel... I hurt you, you hurt yourself like what I did to myself.. The only thing I was thankful for was the time I spent with you.. They were the best in the very short time I had to live..

{Loved you}

{Because I want to forget you but I can’t  
That’s why I want to forget you}

In the future, you'll understand why I did these things... So please give me up already... As I already did to you..

{Really, I loved you  
That’s how much harder it is  
I want to hate you  
But I can’t so I hate you even more}

I'd rather leave you alive than sharing my fate to you my precious.. I'd rather kill myself than have those criminals do merciless things to you.. All these things I did was because I loved you... More than my own life..

I took with me every shared moment, I hoped I had also taken yours.. So you won't ever have to remember me again..

One last time, let me convey my true feelings to you.. Thank you.. I'm sorry... I left you coz I loved you..


	6. Sixth String

APPLAUSE FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART

(A scene interpretation of Congratulations lyrics translated from Korean sung by Day6)

BRIENNE'S POV

Life is deceitful .. Just like how I learned to pretend with each day that went by.. But I just wanted to say something.. Will you hear me out?

{Now you won’t even pick up my calls  
Instead of you, I hear a dull voice  
There are always hard days  
But you can’t win over that moment and you look for an alternative}

Today is just like my usual day.. I open my eyes, I see the streaks of the morn, the phone rings and once again, that day... I sigh.. How long has it been? Has time passed by so fast? I laughed, yeah right.. It's only been for two months..

{Let’s take some time  
When I heard that  
I understood it exactly as it sounded  
That we should take some time}

I told you these things... But I kept more to myself.. Believe me or not, it was true.. Time spent with you felt endless.. I had savored every moment I sometimes forgot what fate had in store for us.. I knew very well that even perfect fairy tales end.. Well, guess what, "we" ended..

{Congratulations, you’re so amazing  
Congratulations, how could you be so fine?  
How could you trample on me?  
I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything}

Wow, fate is really making fun of me.. I saw you sitting across us.. In that train where we shared our first kiss.. And yes, I was with him.. Him who I vowed to love until the day I die..

It's clear that you hated me.. I think that's enough, I could live with that, one glance at you and my walls starts to break down.. I had to smile and do what I doing best.. Pretend I was happy I left you..

{When you said let’s take some time  
When you said let’s think about it  
You looked into my eyes and made me believe you  
Like this}

That last time I had with you, it played again on my mind.. When I heard you cry when I said goodbye, I hung up just before you can hear my cries of agony.. Do you think it didn't pain me?

{How could you be so fine?  
How could you trample on me?  
I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me  
As you’re being so happy}

Everything I say now, everything I do, it's what the world wanted me to... I wanted to blame this circumstance, that stripped me of my rights... Don't I deserve to love and be loved? I wish I could tell you, I thought you knew me well, to tell that my heart and my soul... Still belongs to you..

{How is he? Is he better than me?  
Did he erase all your memories about me?  
Yes, your happiness is all that matters}

But instead of seeing my true feelings, you gave me a look of disgust.. A deep shade of loathing that pierced my heart painfully..   
I never knew love could hurt like hell, when someone you love looks at you like a stranger... Those judging eyes that only held love in the past and that mocking smile you used to rupture the last hope I held on for you..

{No, I’m not gonna tell a lie like that  
Why should I wish you happiness  
When you’re the one who left me?  
I don’t give a}

Damn, I don't think I could last... This is suffocating. When everything I do doesn't bring any happiness.. I was so stupid to think you'll understand.. All you know was I am the worst girl you've met.. I may be that, but this evil girl would've fought for you.. If not for your life she wanted to protect..

{Congratulations, you’re so amazing  
Congratulations, how could you be so fine?  
How could you trample on me?  
I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything}

Thank you.. For the tears I've shed from missing you so much.. For the killing pain that would never subside despite how the world offer me all these fortune.. It doesn't matter now, but still I'll say it.. That man may take my body and honor, but I'll always be yours.. Heart, mind and soul...

{When you said let’s take some time  
When you said let’s think about it  
You looked into my eyes and made me believe you  
Like this}

I just wish I'd still find peace with the knowledge that you'll be able to forget me now.. Because for you, I'm nothing more than a trash.. Please leave, I can't stand the way you look at me now.. 

{How could you be so fine?  
How could you trample on me?  
I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me  
As you’re being so happy}

If you'll be faced to decide between your family and your love.. What would you choose? Do you blame me that much for sacrificing you, my beloved, in exchange for the lives of my own flesh and blood? 

{Seriously wow girl congratulations  
It didn’t take you long, you’re such a hotshot  
Huh, I saw your picture on the Internet  
Are you that happy?  
Your smile goes up to your ears}

I knew it even from the start.. That our time together is ticking fast.. I knew that we'll soon part, as I was already arranged to marry that man.. My fate was sealed even before I was born.. I was to be a prized bride for him who gave my family a second life.. 

{For me, my heart still hurts every time I breathe  
But it’s good that you’ll never be in pain  
Because even if you break up with him  
You’ll just start a new love again}

Though I know I can never love him, I was forced to do it.. I tried to resist but when they planned to endanger your life, that's when I gave in... I can't even imagine losing everyone I hold dear.. So I paid the price and here we are looking at each other, loving and loathing..

{Congratulations, how could you do this?  
Congratulations, you won’t ever come back to me  
I don’t even expect it}

I'm sorry... I did all I could but I'm tired.. Devoid of any emotion now that the world seems so blank.. Will I ever get to hug you? Kiss you and embrace you? I wanted to believe in the brightness of the future.. But seeing you like this plummets me down to a deep despair..

{I don’t know how well you’ll live without me  
When you said let’s take some time  
When you said let’s think about it  
You trapped me inside this waiting  
And only you are free}

You just thought that I was free.. But the truth is, I was bound and held hostage.. Of all the cruelties this world can offer, I have to bear the burden and succumb to hopelessness.. If I told you the truth, will you wait for me? Will I ever get to see your loving face laughing, and dreaming with me again?As I finally gathered my strength, to tell you I love you, just the very last time.. 

{Leave me  
Go to him  
As if a guy like me never existed  
You’ve fallen in love}

The show was over as soon as you left without even giving another glance.. It's now time for the curtains to fall.. I was a great actress and I'll take that award... That applause for breaking your heart..


End file.
